midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Xylda
(Divorced) *Unnamed Daughter * Manfred Bernardo (Grandson) |affiliation= |cause of death=*Metastatic Throat Cancer (to the Liver and Brain) *Suicide (Overdose on chemotherapy drugs) |first=*''Pilot'' |last=*''Yasss, Queen'' |played by=*Joanne Camp}} Xylda was a psychic, but is currently a ghost in Midnight, Texas. She is Manfred Bernardo's grandmother and continues to watch over him, even in death. She directs him to the town of Midnight, TX, telling him that he will be safe there. She has since moved on, becoming unthethered from the RV. Backstory At some point in the 1950sDuring a flashback, a jukebox plays Teardrops on my Pillow by Sunny Gale. This song was released in 1953., Xylda, either living in or traveling through Midnight, TX, was taken by Zachariah and Pia to Home Cookin' to be a gift for Lemuel Bridger. They hoped that by feeding on her, it would lift his bad spirit. Lemuel took her upstairs into one of the hotel rooms and was told to close her eyes, that it would hurt for a second, then it would feel good, and finally, it would be over. However, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was still a slave, but this time to blood, he told her. Lemuel told Xylda to wait until daylight when she could safety sneak down the back stairs. Xylda was confused as to why he was letting her go. Lemuel even confessed that perhaps he'd join her and put an end to his newfound slavery. Xylda, however, offered another solution. She told him that he could change, that if he wanted to put his 'curse' behind him, then she could help. He accepted her offer. Through undisclosed means, Lemuel emerged as an energy-leeching vampire. Xylda gifted him the opportunity to feed without having to resort to blood for survival. Lemuel dispatched two of Zachariah's vampires and forced him to leave Midnight, saving Xylda and the other inhabitants of Midnight. As years past, Xylda had a daughter who would eventually give birth to her grandson, Manfred. Unlike herself or her grandson, her daughter did not have their abilities to communicate with spirits which prompted her to leave Manfred permanently in her care, dropping him off at a children's park. Xylda agreed and took him in. While speaking with her daughter, Manfred played with the spirits of deceased children. Xylda witnessed him being teased and taunted by the other children for playing alone, or so it seemed to them. Xylda came to his defense. She told the children about an old Gypsy curse used on people with cruel tongues. A few choice words and their tongues would shrivel like a black wad of gum. Scaring off the children, she called Manfred back inside the RV where she warned him against playing with spirits. He was too strong and too little. He needed to stop, especially when out in public because people might think he's crazy. Other people can't see what they see, like Manfred's mother. She explained that she dropped him because she was trying to do what she though was best for him, to be with someone that understood what it's like to be able to talk to the living and the dead. Xylda understood what Manfred was going through, and she could help. On a lighter topic, she goes on to explain that he will live in the RV with her. The best part about it is that when the going gets tough, they live in a house with wheels. They can go wherever they want. A number of years later, Xylda and now an adult Manfred, ran a grift on a man called Hightower, an old world gypsy with no abilities like their own. He wanted to be the patriarch of a powerful, magical family. Xylda made him an offer. Manfred would marry his daughter, Violet, and get magic in his bloodline in exchange for $100,000. On the night before they were to be married, Xylda was paid and Manfred walked out on her, leaving her at the altar. To Manfred's dismay, Violet committed suicide that prompted Hightower to seek revenge and hunted them. After pulling the grift, Xylda became sick; it was cancer. The money that they stole didn't last long as chemotherapy was expensive. Over the course of the year, they continued to run from Hightower as Xylda's cancer got worse. One night, as she laid dying in the RV, Xylda asked Manfred for her gin and tonic. They way she saw it, she might as well as fall off the wagon the day she died. The last time she had a drink was the day Manfred's mother dropped him off at her RV. Manfred asked Xylda if she was sure about what she was doing. Compared to the poison the doctors gave her, she joked that gin and tonic was like a soda pop. Manfred informed her that there were always other treatments they could look into; that he could get more money. However, she dismissed him; her cancer had spread to her liver and brain, and she had accepted her fate. While it wasn't the end she'd write, they've seen worse and she was picking her exit. Xylda took a handful of pills and chugged them down with her gin and tonic before telling Manfred not to look so sad. Her fate was sealed and there was no point in fighting it. Hoping that it would help him cope with the entire situation, Xylda told him to take one of her white pills because they were fun. Xylda thinks back to all the good times she had with Manfred. While they had a good run, it was coming to an end. She was thankful for her time with him. Manfred tells her that he's going to miss her. Xylda hopes that he'd miss her, otherwise that would mean she would still be around, trapped in limbo, and tethered to the world. Spirits needed to move on, but that didn't mean Xylda didn't love him. Xylda spends her last moments with Manfred before passing away. Throughout Midnight, Texas |-|Season One= Season One |-|Season Two= Season Two In Yasss, Queen, Personality Manfred describes her as a pathological liar even though she seems like a loving and doting grandmother. Moreover, he makes the claim that, apart of running scams for a living, she would remove fake hexes, curses, and had stolen and spent more than two million dollars. Skills Psychic Xylda possessed all the standard abilities of a psychic in Midnight, Texas. While seemingly not as powerful of a psychic as Manfred, he explains that her psychic "reads" were usually spot on and what prompted his move to Midnight. Ghost Xylda possesses all the standard abilities of a ghost in Midnight, Texas. It is unknown if she still retains any psychic abilities since her death. Appearances Trivia *While alive, she knew Lemuel Bridger'Midnight, Texas' First Look: Meet Lemuel and he is likely the reason why she directs Manfred, to Midnight. *Xylda's spirit is tethered to the RV, thus preventing her from leaving it.“Midnight, Texas” Exclusive: Monica Owusu-Breen on ‘Bad Moon Rising’s Shocking Deaths, Tethered Xylda & More Gallery |-|Season One= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Two= ---- ---- References See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Psychics Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghosts